


Nomad Morningstar

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Art, Bearded Steve Rogers, Drawing, Floor To Ceiling Titty Window, Gen, Guardian Angels, Nomad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Steve Rogers is a dark angel.





	Nomad Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanart - MORNINGSTAR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320808) by [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky). 



> Dear Cryo-bucky, I hope you like this remix of your terrific Morningstar artwork. I incorporated our shared love of beardy Nomad Steve, and, of course, my take on the Nomad staple - a floor to ceiling titty window. Merry Christmas, and a happy WhatsApp Sekrit ~~Satan~~ Santa ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/169025315624/happy-sekrit-satan-santa-cryo-bucky-inspired-by) **


End file.
